


100 Word Drabbles

by DalishGrey



Series: Ashes and Monuments [7]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 100 words, Angst, Birthdays, Christmas, Control Ending, Death, Destroy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Indoctrination Theory, Love, M/M, Multi, Parents, Poetry, Protheans - Freeform, Shakarian - Freeform, Shrios, Smut, Synthesis Ending, Venko, a bit of everything, shega, shenga, word count control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: 100 word rabble challenge that I've set myself...Bring. It. On XD





	1. Free

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to actually control my word count, I hope you enjoy...and please wish me luck haha XD
> 
> I welcome all constructive-crit and comments :)

Her body was burned, broken. 

Yet, amidst the gradual drift of falling ash and the sting of her impending end, her eyes were wide with wonder. 

The void above now filled with roaring light as archaic life descended into destruction, beckoning her towards her own. She greeted it gladly, a life lived in service, willingly given for others. It was oddly fitting, that her saga should come to a climax as the galaxy is reborn, that her last breath should signify the new life that would now flood what remained.  

Everything was gone, ash and dust, but they were free.


	2. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrios.  
> A quick look into the hallucinogenic upon a drell's lips :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write more Shrios XD It's probably not the best idea to cram my first attempt into 100 words, but hey ho XD

Chest to chest. Their heartbeats mimic one another, pulsating to the rhythm of their bodies entwined. She kisses his lips, and an unrelenting, sensual assault erupts behind her eyelids. Almost a painful bliss, a lingering visage of spring colours in her sight and a sultry warmth that crept its way to the apex of her thighs.  

But much like their time together, it was fleeting. She opened her eyes, her emerald locking on his black as she clung to his lips again. If this moment be all they had, then she would savour it until the tide consumed them both.


	3. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt 'Heartbeat'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst-sad-angst XD

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

The sound of her heart beating.   
Filtered.   
Impure. 

Once it had hammered like the drums of war, spurring others towards battle and victory. 

Now it filled a sickening silence, the emptiness. 

White walls and tiled floors made her life seem so...sterile. So untouched, unscathed. The brightness of it all drew away from the scars on her face, the burns on her arms and legs. She'd been awake when she arrived, blinded by the whiteness, resigning to believe she was being carted away to Heaven. 

It had to be Heaven. 

It was too quiet for Hell.


End file.
